Awakening (THD)
Awakening is a Charmed and Vampire Diaires Crossover FanFiction written by Mina A and is the first of The Halliwell Diaries series. Summary The Power of Three has been reborn in the three granddaughters of the Charmed Ones, Ashley Mitchell (Lily Collins), Mackenzie Halliwell (Ksenia Solo), and Belinda Halliwell (Emma Roberts). The three move to Mystic Falls with Melinda (Blake Lively), daughter of Piper, where their destiny is to protect the seemingly innocent town from a darkness from its past. This is just the beginning of the new generation of Charmed Ones. Four months have passed since Melinda has moved to Mystic Falls with her niece and second cousins under the guise of opening another Halliwell's ''restaurant and giving the girls a fresh start away from their large family. Now fifteen years old and starting high school, Ashley, Mackenzie, and Belinda come into their powers suddenly and unexpectedly and are then thrusted into the world of vampires, witches, and the dark history of Mystic Falls. On this journey they cross paths with vampire siblings Damon, Ava, and Stefan Salvatore, humans Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, brothers Tyson and Tyler Lockwood, fellow witch Bonnie Bennett, the new history teacher/vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman along with his wiccan daughter Spencer, and the supernaturally knowledgeable art teacher Andrew Fell. Soon, everyone's lives are in danger when a sealed tomb is opened and vampires wait in hiding, planning their revenge on the town that condemned them to death. With a plan in motion, a day of celebration turns into a day of danger. Cast Main Cast * Blake Lively as Melinda Halliwell * Lily Collins as Ashley Mitchell * Ksenia Solo as Mackenzie Halliwell * Emma Roberts as Belinda Halliwell * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Alexandra Daddario as Ava Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert Recurring Cast * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Grahm as Bonnie Bennett * Molly C. Quinn as Spencer Saltzman * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * David Conrad as Andrew Fell * Micheal Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Taylor Lautner as Tyson Lockwood * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Special Guest Stars * Jennifer Rhodes as Penelope "Penny" Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowen as Paige Matthews-Mitchell * Brain Krause as Leo Wyatt * Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell * Ivan Sergi as Henry Mitchell * Kate Beckinsale as Katherine "Kat" Mitchell * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Marisol Nichols as Bianca Halliwell * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Prudence Johanna "PJ" Halliwell Gallery BlakeLivelyasMelindaHalliwell.jpg|Blake Lively as Melinda Halliwell LilyCollinsasAshleyMitchell.jpg|Lily Collins as Ashley Mitchell KseniaSoloasMackenzieHalliwell.jpg|Ksenia Solo as Mackenzie Halliwell EmmaRobertsasBelindaHalliwell.jpg|Emma Roberts as Belinda Halliwell PaulWesleyasStefanSalvatore.jpg|Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore NinaDobrevasElenaGilbert.jpg|Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert IanSomerhalderasDamonSalvatore.jpg|Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore AlexandraDaddarioasAvaSalvatore.jpg|Alexandra Daddario as Ava Salvatore StevenRMcQueenasJeremyGilbert.jpg|Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert Episodes Miscellaneous Trivia * 'The Halliwell Diaries: Awakening 'is based on the plot of ''The Vampire Diaries ''season one. The new generation of Charmed Ones will play important roles throughout the season, all while slowly coming into their new powers. They will most certainly face the same struggles their ancestors did when they inherited the legacy. * The series title, 'The Halliwell Diaries: Awakening, is alluded to the novel series by which the television series ''The Vampire Diaries ''is based on. Each book in ''The Halliwell Diaries will share a title similar to the novel counterpart, alluding to the tone of the book overall. * The 22 episodes/chapters are broken into three arcs that specify certain plot points of the overall story. ** Arc I: '"The Awakening Arc" (1x01-1x07). This arc deals with the Charmed Ones awakening their powers and begin to learn about the legacy they come from. All the main characters are introduced. The Salvatore siblings return to Mystic Falls after being away nearly a century, each with their own reasons. Damon Salvatore wreaks havoc in town, turning Vicki Donovan into a vampire. At the climax of the arc, Stefan and Ava kill Vicki when she attacks Jeremy and Elena, which was witnessed by the Charmed Ones. *** The main antagonist of this arc is Damon Salvatore. ** Arc II "The Tomb Arc" (1x08-1x14). ** Arc III "The Founder's Arc" (1x15-1x22). Episode Trivia Pilot * This is the series debut episode of The Halliwell Diaries. * The antagonist of this episode is Damon Salvatore. Category:Mina's Stories Category:The Vampire Diaries FanFiction Category:Charmed Fanfiction